Never Change Without Me
by ErieDragon
Summary: Two years have passed since Doumyouji Tsukasa left for America. Returning for the first time since, he and Tsukushi clear the few barriers left in their relationship. (One-shot.)


* * *

I find myself the victim not of continuation, but of re-reading Hana Yori Dango during the winter break. Fanfare was bound to result from it. This may not be the last, but for now it's all I've got. I love the HYD fanfiction community—so reasonable, so much less obnoxiously obsessive than most other fandoms (note: see crazed reviewers for an Inu Yasha fiction I stopped writing over two years ago). You guys are the greatest. (This goes for HYD writers, as well—curdled milk, you're the bomb!)

* * *

**Never Change Without Me**

I must have gotten to the airport at least two hours before his flight was scheduled to arrive. Hanazawa Rui—no, I had to stop calling him that—Rui came with me. Soujiro and Akira would be there in an hour or so.

We sat in silence. It had been two years since Doumyouji left for America. He had been allowed to come back for a short vacation during the new year; his first visit since he left a message for me in the sky. Not surprisingly, I was shivering with nervousness, and I figured it was obvious enough when Rui put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"He will still be Doumyouji Tsukasa. Don't worry."

We had spoken on the phone nearly every day for the last two years. We spoke of mundane things, exciting things, loving things: we talked about our days, how the university was treating me and how he was surviving in a foreign country. He had learned English in a few months at the most, and sometimes when joking would speak in it and his mistake would make me laugh. I found university to be much better than high school ever was—popularity was much less of an ordeal and students began realizing the importance of their studies. However, Doumyouji encountered a different sort of atmosphere in America.

He had spent a mere three and a half months learning his way around both the office and the city; his mother's special dogs were even surprised at how quickly he caught on. He easily took on his duties within the company and still managed to take a bit of schooling on the side. Doumyouji once commented to me that though his mother tried not to let him see through her at all, it was obvious that she was reconsidering her presumption of his irresponsibility and inability to work efficiently. I was proud of him, though I could hardly understand the world he described to me at times.

However, this was his first visit back since. He had been kept in New York for every holiday and vacation for reasons quite unknown to both of us, though I had a sneaking suspicion that it had to do with me. As I thought about it, I felt quite positive of it. But I think the witch had acknowledged—to a degree—that despite her previous beliefs, Doumyouji was mature enough to make his decisions for himself. At least, some of them.

I must have been thinking for some time when I looked up and saw Soujiro and Akira waving at us. Rui stood up and approached them, the three talking amongst themselves until they returned to the seats we had reserved in the terminal.

"How are you doing, Makino?" Soujiro asked, reclining leisurely beside me. I shrugged, not wanting to show them how nervous I was. Though we had talked on the phone ever since he left, what if Doumyouji had changed? What if he didn't want a poor, ugly girl anymore?

Just thinking it must have shown, for I got a light pat on the head from Akira, who stood in front of me. "Silly working girl. Have confidence. Look what we brought you." I glanced up to see him holding a small box of chocolate. "Don't say anything, no 'thank you' or 'no, I couldn't.' Just eat them." He smiled and dropped them in my lap, with my mouth partially open to begin a sentence. I looked at all of them: Rui, Soujiro, and Akira all smiled at me and nodded.

I slowly opened the box and let myself smile a little when I saw a wide variety of cute, fancy chocolates. It was a simple gift they knew I would accept, but a suggestion in itself (as they were always bribing me into eating more and letting them treat me more often). I could only blush and say, "Thank you..." Then I covered my mouth and we laughed.

"It's good to see you all are enjoying yourselves," I heard a sarcastic voice say. My entire body froze at that moment. I didn't notice as the box was taken from my hands, and the three men standing about me stood up. There was the sound of a heartbeat in my ears as I raised my eyes to stare directly into the face I had missed so long.

Doumyouji smiled at me, his hands in the pockets of his nice black slacks. His business suit was crisp and his hair looked longer and flatter than before. And he had grown a few inches, at least. I didn't really think twice when I leaped out of my seat and found myself enveloped in familiar arms.

Heaven had come back for me.

* * *

If I hadn't come down with a cold on our small excursion before Doumyouji left Japan, I know what would have happened. I didn't mind thinking of it, though it did make me blush, because we loved each other. I had every faith in him. 

After having a big manly reunion, Doumyouji had promised the rest of the F4 many guys nights on the town and much updating about his life. They were so happy to see one another, I wondered if they might actually break down and cry. I knew it wouldn't happen, but the thought made me giggle.

The evening was kind of a haze between meeting Doumyouji at the airport, having a short dinner together and ending up at his mansion. Most of the time, we were quiet; we watched one another intently, bickered familiarly over restaurants, and held hands as we walked. As we stepped out of his car—he had gotten his driver's license in America, much to my distress—I felt as if coming out of a dream. Doumyouji had parked the car with little regard for much of anything around him, so the front tire rested partially on the sidewalk with the front a few feet over the driveway.

I glanced around myself at the mansion I had only visited a few times since Doumyouji left for America. I had come once when Tsubaki came for a few days, only to check on the house and visit. She took me on many whirlwind adventures through atrociously expensive shopping centers and gourmet dining. Another time Tama had called me to discuss my future. I didn't really want to think about the warnings she gave me then, not now. Anyway, I always stopped paying attention when she suggested I force Doumyouji's mother to accept me by having an illegitimate child.

"Makino?" I blinked and looked up at Doumyouji, only to realize we were standing at the door of his mansion. "Are you all right?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, my thoughts were just wandering." He looked indignant.

"Why are you thinking about anything but me?" I snorted and didn't rise to his bait. "Oh, there aren't more than two servants working, so we'll mostly be on our own." He looked at me meaningfully. "You're staying the night, right?"

I realized I hadn't really thought about it. I nodded my head, and we both blushed profusely. "O-okay," I replied with a shaky voice. It was amazing how quickly we could become nervous and uncomfortable. I thought about what Soujiro was always saying, that awkwardness was just a pre-sex symptom. I wondered if there was any truth in his normally silly words.

We walked inside and Doumyouji turned on some more lights so that the whole entryway lit up. We didn't really discuss what we would do, for it was more of we both knew what we wanted to do. Separation had taken its toll on both of us, and we were silent as we walked hand in hand up the stairs, down a corridor, and into the large room I remembered Doumyouji sleeping in more often than the rest.

Looking around the inside, I remembered so much about this room. It was the room I went every morning while I was serving as a maid to wake him up. It was the room I had snuck into when the house was surrounded by the witch's agents and we might have gone all the way if Tsubaki hadn't found us. We had loved so many ways in this room it surprised me to remember.

"Makino." I jumped again. "You were wandering..." he gave me a look, a look I knew as the search into me, probing my eyes for answers. I gulped.

"Sorry. Just thinking how this house has so many different memories," I replied. Doumyouji nodded and sat down on his bed. When he glanced up at me, his arms straight to either side holding him up, I couldn't resist anymore.

I stood in front of him and before he could react at all I leaned over and kissed him. He caught me up immediately, locking his arms about me and changing the dynamic. It was all a furious mess: we had been apart for too long.

I briefly thought it odd that Tama or a servant hadn't ran out to greet us. That sly old woman.

Only a few moments and both our shirts were gone, my arms were wrapped lightly around his neck and one of his hands unclasped my bra from behind. He had to lift me somewhat to do so, as I lay flat on the bed while he crouched over me. He had certainly grown while he was away—and I hadn't thought it possible for him to grow any more. His muscles were much more defined and he had lost any trace of boyishness in his body. He was lithe and powerful, and I couldn't resist touching him. He seemed to enjoy it more than I had expected when I ran my hands down his chest.

Taking more control, Doumyouji took off my skirt first, unzipping it down the side and sliding it past my legs. It was nothing he hadn't seen before, but I blushed anyhow when my bra left me completely and my skirt dropped to the floor. Too caught up he didn't notice and quickly rid himself of his own pants as well.

"Makino, I love you. I love you so much," he murmured as he leaned forward to put his mouth to my ear. I shivered when he breathed against my cheek.

"I love you too, Doumyouji," I replied. Then we were naked, my hands tracing him and remembering him, his arms taking me everywhere I wanted to go. Our lips hardly parted.

* * *

I dreamt all night, but remembered not a single one when I awoke. I felt secure and warm. With a small yawn I opened my eyes and looked up the naked chest, strong neck and hard-jawed face. I hummed a little and buried myself deeper into the arms wrapped around me. 

I woke again some hours later to find Doumyouji watching me. His eyelids were lowered and a small smile tweaked his lips, and I could only smile back. His fingers tickled my back and sides and I giggled.

"Good morning." His voice was quiet, almost a whisper.

"Good morning," I replied. He lightly kissed me.

"How are you?" he asked between two kisses on my nose and cheek.

I closed my eyes and said, "Perfect." We laughed.

We managed eventually to leave his bed, and I supposed one of the two servants working besides Tama heard me for there was a knock at the door as I was putting on my clothes from the day before. While I was hiding in the bathroom but peeking around enough to see what went on, Doumyouji opened the door and saw a servant standing, holding an outfit in her hands.

"This is for the young lady," she said, keeping her eyes on the ground. "Tama sent them." He only nodded silently and took them, then closed the door.

"That old woman is really scheming, isn't she?" Doumyouji commented as I came out of hiding and he handed the clothes to me. I turned them over and laughed.

"She sure is. I had these clothes when I stayed here as a maid, remember? I couldn't take some of the ones Tsubaki had bought for me. Maybe they'll fit me now..." Doumyouji watched me, holding in a laugh as I put on the still slightly oversized clothes. They did look rather nice, I thought when I looked in the mirror.

Doumyouji chuckled and said, "You're still too skinny, with nothing here!" He made round gestures at his chest, and laughed again. I snorted indignantly.

"Sorry my breasts are too small for you!" I huffed. He grinned slyly and in one movement stepped towards me and hoisted me up.

Bringing my face close to his, my eyes wide with surprise, he said, "You're beautiful just the way you are." We stared at each other for a moment before I burst out laughing. He nearly dropped me with surprise and then, annoyed, said, "What are you laughing at?"

When he put me down I giggled again and told him, "You looked so serious, I couldn't help it!" I laughed some more as Doumyouji growled, grabbed me by the hand and dragged me out into the hall.

* * *

Doumyouji and I met with the F4 for lunch that afternoon. At first there was jesting and greeting while we took our seats, but when Akira asked, "So, surely you two spent the night together. Where did you stay?" He and Soujiro laughed, knowing for certain that if by some slim chance we did—in their minds—then it was probably in separate rooms. They both stopped joking instantaneously when they saw us both blush. 

"You mean..." Soujiro choked.

"You finally did it?" Akira finished for him. They looked at one another, and then at us. We blushed even harder.

"Wow... our best friend and the working girl aren't virgins anymore," Soujiro said with a sigh. Rui just watched the whole event unfold with a bored expression.

I coughed a little and picked up my menu. "So, what do you want, Rui?" I asked conversationally.

"Waffles."

Everyone blinked.

"Waffles?" I asked. He nodded. "But that's a breakfast food."

"I just woke up and I want some waffles." Doumyouji, Akira and Soujiro laughed wholeheartedly while I just stared at him.

I finally went home that night. I wasn't sure what to think when I walked in the front door and found Susumu doing his homework.

"Hey sis," he greeted. "How is Mr. Doumyouji doing?" I smiled at him.

"Well. Very well," I said.

"That's good."

He went back to his studying and I set to fixing dinner. I realized how Doumyouji and I only had a mere week together, and sighed heavily. We would spend each day together, maybe a few nights, and then he would leave again. I felt my eyes warm and I had to stop chopping for a moment to regain my bearings. And then, who knew how long it would be before he could return? Another two years? I sighed and watched the oven heat up. After having him, being without him would be horrible, I knew.

The phone rang and I left my chopped vegetables to answer it. It was probably Yuuki, wanting to know all the details.

"Hello?"

"Makino?"

I jumped. Was he psychic?

"Y-yes, it's me."

"I want to see you tonight. I have to." I felt tears ready to spill down my cheeks. He had read my mind.

With a shaky voice I replied, "Me too. Me too."

"I'll pick you up in two hours. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Doumyouji." The line clicked and there was a dial tone.

"Sis? Are you all right?" I heard Susumu ask from the table. I quickly wiped my face and turned to smile at him.

"It was nothing, Susumu. Just Doumyouji being himself." My brother nodded and went back to his work.

I went to work the next day. I had been smart enough to bring a bag of clothes this time, so I was prepared when Doumyouji dropped me off around noon. After briefly arguing in the car about how he wanted me to ditch work for the day but I needed the money, I finally got out with my things regardless of his objections and he drove away in a huff.

Yuuki was just as bright and enthusiastic as usual when I finished getting dressed and met her behind the counter.

"Doumyouji is back?" she asked. I nodded and blushed a little. She laughed at me. "That's good. I guess things are going well."

We talked for some time, having few customers. Eventually she weaseled out of me what had gone on the last two days, and congratulated me—as much as I didn't want her to. My manager had to come and shush us.

Feeling happier than I had in many months, the day went quickly and before I knew it, we were closing the shop for the evening. I felt sorry for leaving my brother alone the whole day, so I called Doumyouji on Yuuki's phone and told him I would be staying home. As disappointed as he was, he understood well enough. Yuuki patted my back again and I went home.

When I sat in bed that night I thought about Doumyouji and I. He would go back to America in five days now, and things would return to the way they were before. This is the thought that haunted me for hours, and when I finally slept, it was nearly morning.

* * *

The week passed so rapidly it made my head spin. We went to an amusement park, had lunch with Shigeru—who was overjoyed to see us together again—and did a whole number of things. Before I knew it, it was the day before Doumyouji had to leave. Sakurako had called me the night before, saying, "Don't let him go. You absolutely cannot." As much as her concern touched me, there wasn't a thing I could do. 

Doumyouji called me early that morning and demanded—rather than asked, which infuriated me—that I meet him at his house right away. With a sigh I acquiesced and went outside to find his car waiting for me on the curb.

I walked in the front door and Tama was waiting there. She smiled at me and, knowing I wouldn't see her for some time, we hugged. She told me I would find the young master in the dining room.

When I entered Doumyouji stood up and greeted me. His face was stone and watching him worried me, but he led me to a seat at the table beside him. He apparently had hired a cook for a short time and we were served a large lunch.

We talked idly, and I sensed he was avoiding some point. Finally I asked, "What is it, Doumyouji?" I expected an affronted retort, but instead he stared at me and replied, "I want to know you're mine."

I blinked at him, then laughed. "Of course I'm yours! What did you think of me? I have waited for you all this time, haven't I?" I stopped laughing when he kept his eyes glued impassively on me.

"I'm sorry," he said at last. I blinked.

"For what?" Doumyouji didn't respond but instead rose from his chair and walked towards me. Confused, I watched him kneel down in front of me and take something from his pocket. "Doumyouji...?"

I felt my heart catch in my throat when he withdrew a small, black, felt box and held it up to me. My head was swimming as he opened it and looked up at me, asking, "Makino Tsukushi... Will you marry me?"

Oh, Doumyouji. Tears gathered in my eyes and a few fell down my cheeks. I felt them sting warm when I said, "Of course I will. Of course."

The night was short for us. We loved for hours, and when we were through we sat on a couch he had put on the balcony, with nothing but a blanket on us. I chanced a look at the small ring on my finger and felt my heart race again. Doumyouji reached his arm around me and held my hand up, admiring it. "It looks wonderful on you." The band was thin, pure gold, with three small diamonds inlaid into it. It was fairly inconspicuous. He knew me well.

We sat that way, watching the stars, for longer than I knew. "Your mother won't be pleased," I commented. Doumyouji laughed.

"She can't stop me, not now, not after I'm through in America. Whether or not she likes it, she _will_ accept you." He kissed my forehead. "You can be sure of it."

"I'll miss you," I told him, feeling myself ready to cry again. I used force to stop the tears. "You'll come back sooner than two years, right?" He smiled at me.

"I'll be here by summer." Relief swept through me and he wrapped his arms around me tight. His voice was soothing. "I'll come back, always."

* * *

Parting was easier than I thought. No, he hadn't changed, not at all. He was still the Doumyouji Tsukasa I had fallen in love with, and would be for a long time to come. I felt comforted by my friends, by Rui, Soujiro, and Akira, and by the ring around my finger when Doumyouji left the terminal and boarded the plane. The F3 led me away, all having noticed how we had changed, knowing how things would be. It was better.

He came back in summer, like he promised. Now, there was no one but each other.


End file.
